


i got you

by doctoorwho



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gay, LGBTQ, Soft Thasmin, Softober, after prison, dance scene, lots of kisses, making breakfast, soft, tea and custard creams, thasmin, thirteen and yaz being gentle with each other, thirteen and yaz sleeping on the same bed, yaz comforting thirteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctoorwho/pseuds/doctoorwho
Summary: "She could feel Yaz's gentle kisses. Her hand slowly stroking her back, how tight she was holding her. Yaz was crying a little herself. It hurt to see her friend like this. So vulnerable and so small in her arms. Yaz held her as tightly as she could as a way of reassuring the other woman of her safety. "I got you. I got you. I got you.""
Relationships: The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	i got you

Yaz woke up with a sudden _BANG_ from the room above. She grabbed her phone from the night stand to look at the clock. It was just past 3am. There was only one person she knew that could be awake at such hours and making such noise. She crawled out of bed, put her robes on and made her way down the corridor, up to the console room.

The alien had been working on the TARDIS for hours now, completely lost in her thoughts. Yaz stood there for a minute before interrupting. She always loved seeing the Doctor work, the way she was so passionate about it and about her ship. She even allowed herself to think the blonde was quite beautiful for a moment. "Did I woke you?", the Doctor was approaching Yaz, bringing her back from her thoughts. "Yeah, but it's alright. Don't worry about it.". Yaz shot a small smile to the Time Lord, who tried to smile back but not very successfully. It had been hard for her since she got out of prison. They had been back in the TARDIS for a couple of weeks now, but Yaz could notice that something wasn't still right with her best friend. She looked distant, less enthusiastic, less... herself. The Doctor always tried to disguise it though, but Yaz knew better than that. 

"What are you working on?", Yaz asked trying to spike up the conversation while walking towards the console. "Oh you know, just the usual. Don't even know myself really, just trying to keep distracted.". There was a sad smile in her face and an even sadder look. Yaz knew that expression way too well. It was the same one she used to have all those years ago when she was in a dark place. But seeing her best friend, who usually was the completely opposite of that, was truly painful. Yaz could only think of one thing that could possibly cheer her up a bit, "Tell you what. Why don't I make us a cuppa and grab some custard creams? We can sit at the door, watch the stars. What do you say?". The Doctor's expression immediately lift up a bit at the words _"custard creams"_ , her eyes even glowed a little but all she could say was "Sounds good.". Yaz took that as a small victory. "Good. I'm gonna go to the kitchen. You can go ahead and get some blankets, just so we are a bit more comfortable. I'll see you in a bit.", Yaz made her way down to the kitchen and the Doctor to her bedroom to get the blankets as agreed. 

* * *

When Yaz got back to the console room the Doctor was already wrapped up in a blanket sat at the door. Yaz couldn't help but stand there for a while admiring her. How small the alien's figure looked wrapped in a blanket so big. How her blonde hair fell perfectly down her back. Her hair, it was longer than Yaz had ever seen it. She actually thought it suited the Doctor quite well like that. She couldn't help herself but to think how'd feel to run her fingers through it, to trace every line of the aliens figure, to... "Everything ok?", Yaz's thoughts were suddenly cut off by the Doctor's words. "Yes, sorry. Got distracted. Everything is so beautiful outside at this hour.", she said trying to mask what she was really thinking about, but not very successfully, she thought. She handed the Doctor a cup of tea as well as a small plate full of custard creams. "You're not having any?", the Doctor asked noticing Yaz didn't have a plate for herself, "We didn't have any gluten free ones, so I'll pass. Not very hungry anyway.".

She put a blanket over her shoulders. For a few minutes they just sat there in silence, the only sound being the sips of tea, the Doctor biting into the biscuits and the sound of outer space. It truly was the most beautiful outside at this hour. It was like a rainbow of stars, each set a different colour than the other. Constellations Yaz had never even heard of. Usually the Doctor would be all excited and enthusiastic telling her all about it, but this time not a word came out of her. That's when Yaz noticed that her friend wasn't even looking at the universe standing in front of them. Instead she was looking down at her now empty plate and cup. Yaz took them from her lap and put them aside as well as her own. Her friend still not moving or looking anywhere else. "Penny for your thoughts?", the Doctor looked up, confused yet a soft expression on her face, "Yaz, you know I don't have any money.", Yaz couldn't help but laugh a little, forgetting how oblivious her friend could be sometimes. "No silly, it's just a saying. I just want to know what you're thinking about.". "Oh...", the Doctors expression hardened just as fast as it had softned just seconds before. "Nothing really, I just... nothing.". Yaz knew better than to believe that. "Whatever it is, you can tell me. You know that right? You're not alone. I got you.". The Time Lord slighlty opened her lips as if to say something before rapidly changing her mind. She got up, and made her way to the console "I've got work to do. You should go back to bed Yaz.". Yaz didn't know what to say. She wanted to argue, to beg the Doctor to open up to her, to let her help. But she knew that insisting on it wouldn't do any good, to either of them. So instead she picked up the cups and empty plate, closed the TARDIS door and went back to her bedroom. 

* * *

Only a couple of hours later, Yaz was woken up again, this time by a small knock on her door. She looked at the hours on her phone, it was just a few minutes past 5am. "Come in.", her voice was sleepy and low. The door opened to reveal the Doctor, slowing making her way in. "You're ok?", Yaz asked, obvious worry in her voice. The Time Lord took a few seconds to reply, she was admiring her companion's beauty. She always thought Yaz was beautiful, right from the first moment she saw her. But seeing her like this, with her long dark brown hair down, a silk top on, covered by nothing but a thin sheet… She looked exquisite, like an ancient Greek goddess. The Doctor had to push those thoughts away, she couldn't allow herself to have them, after all, a woman as beautiful as Yaz would never look at her like that. Finally she said "I just wanted to apologise for earlier. And thank you for the tea and custard creams. And also... nevermind. Sorry to wake you. I'll see you in the morning.". Yaz felt confused now, but she wasn't letting the Doctor escape this time. "You can't sleep can you?", the blondes sudden look in her direction confirmed she was right. "Is it nightmares?". A slight up and down nod from the alien confirmed it. Before Yaz had time to process her thoughts and stop herself she asked "Do you wanna sleep here tonight?". The Doctors expression was as surprised as the young woman in bed in front of her. But before she could even reply, it was like her body had suddenly taken over and she was already making her way to Yaz's bed. She took off her shoes, and lay next to her friend, to the woman she was falling more and more in love with. She pushed the thought aside. 

They lied in bed facing each other, avoiding any physical contact, both afraid that if they touched in any way it would bring up feelings and emotions both weren't ready to share. They stood there in silence just looking into each others eyes for what felt like hours. Yaz often wondered if the other was capable of reading minds, she certainly hoped she couldn't. That would be embarrassing. Finally the blonde woman spoke "How did you know? That I couldn't sleep? About the nightmares?". Yaz's expression softened, "I just did. You've been working tirelessly on the TARDIS everyday and every night. We barely go anywhere and when we do, you seem to always be looking over your shoulder. Like you're afraid that something is gonna come and take you.". The Doctor closed her eyes, not being able to face her young companions face. Because she was right. The Doctor didn't like to admit it, but she was afraid. All the time. She wanted to tell Yaz about it, about it all. But she couldn't find the right words. She was suddenly suprised by the touch of Yaz's hand on her face. She was so gentle with her. Slowly stroking her cheek. "You're safe here. I'm not gonna let anyone take you. I got you.". Yaz was not ready for what happened next. Tears started streaming down the Doctor's face. She tried to turn away, hiding her face with her own hands. But Yaz wasn't having any of that. She sat up and pulled the Doctor close to her. Embracing her in her arms, hugging her tightly. Placing gentle kisses on her forehead. The Time Lord didn't even fought it. She let herself be held by the young woman. She took a grip of Yaz's hips, burrying her face on her chest and just let herself cry. She could feel Yaz's gentle kisses. Her hand slowly stroking her back, how tight she was holding her. Yaz was crying a little herself. It hurt to see her friend like this. So vulnerable and so small in her arms. Yaz held her as tightly as she could as a way of reassuring the other woman of her safety. "I got you. I got you. I got you.", were the only words Yaz could let out. She let the Doctor cry for as long as she needed. Both women fell asleep like that, in each others arms, safe.

* * *

Yaz was the first to wake up a few hours later, still with her arms wrapped around the small blonde alien. She looked so perfect, so peaceful... Yaz thought. She could feel the Doctor's body completely on her. Her arms and hands wrapped around her hips, her face completely leaned in against her chest, the way her legs and feet intertwined. Yaz had never felt this close to her before. She stroked the Doctor's left arm and placed a gentle kiss on their forehead, taking in the woman's scent. She wanted to get up, make both of them a cuppa and a nice breakfast, but was afraid that even the slightest movement would wake up the beautiful woman sleeping in her arms. So instead she just stayed there, completely still, taking in the woman's perfect figure and smell all around her. She slowly drifted back to sleep. 

When she next woke up, she found herself alone in bed. _Had it all been a dream?_ She would've dwell on that possibility further if it wasn't for the familiar smell on her sheets that didn't belong to her and the brown boots next to her bed. So it hadn't been a dream after all. The Doctor had really slept there with her, both wrapped in each others bodies. But where was she? Yaz made her way out of bed and up the stairs to the console room. The Doctor was nowhere to be seen. "Do you know where she is?", Yaz asked directing her attention to the console. A sudden light marked it's way on the floor and there was a small _beep beep_ , which Yaz took as _"follow the lights"_. She smile and simply said "Thank you.", gently patting one of the buttons of the big machine. Yaz followed the lighted path across the corridors, which led her into the kitchen. 

* * *

When she got there Yaz could not believe what her eyes were seeing. The blonde was dressed on what seemed to be one of Yaz's hoodies that _mysteriously_ went missing a long while ago. She had her earphones on and was enthusiastically singing what sounded like the famous Coldplay song "Yellow". Yaz had never heard the Doctor sing before, but she was finding her voice truly lovely and warm. She was actually quite talented. She sat there, the blonde being completely anaware of her presence. When she finally noticed the young woman staring at her with a sweet smile on her face, the Doctor took off her earphones "How long have you been there?", she looked a bit embaressed, her cheeks slowly turning pink. "Long enough. Nice hoodie you've got there.". The alien's face was now fully red, she forgot Yaz didn't know she had kept it one night after they watched a movie together and Yaz accidentely forgot it on the couch. She tried to change the subject, "I'm making breakfast. Pancakes. The way you like them. As a thank you.". Yaz couldn't help but smile. "You don't need to thank me. You would've done the same for me.". The Doctor placed a plate full of pancakes as well as two cups of tea on the table.

By the end, they were both full and satisfied. "When did you learn to cook?". The Doctor smiled and went on telling her about a special cooking class she had taken once on an alien planet. Yaz could already see a shift in her mood since last night. Somehow she looked more vivid, a bit more the person she was before being thrown into a cell for so long. Yaz's mind drifted away thinking about the night before, how her body was so connected and entertwined with the Doctor's, how she could feel the blonde so close to her, feel her heartbeats, smell her hair... She was suddenly brought back from her thoughts when the Doctor grabbed her hand. She was so tender, gently stroking the back of her hand with a thumb. Yaz was not ready for the words that came out the Doctor's mouth then.

"Last night meant a lot to me. I have been struggling. Can't sleep. Nightmares every time I close my eyes. I don't feel safe anywhere. Even in here, the TARDIS, where they first got me... somehow doesn't feel safe. But with you, last night... that was the first time I felt calm and protected. Like nothing could hurt me. I never felt like that with anyone before. I never thought that this body could need that closeness so much." Yaz didn't know what to say. The Doctors hand had a tighter grip on hers now. Like she was afraid that Yaz would take offense and push her away. But instead the young woman took the blondes hand in both of hers and delicately kissed her fingers. "Doctor, never ever be afraid to come to me. I'm here. I'm not gonna leave you and I'm not gonna let anyone take you. I got you.".

Yaz noticed the music on the phone was still playing. She took off the earphones and allowed the music to fill the room. She got up and pulled the Doctor away from the table. "Come on. Let's have a little dance.". The alien didn't even protest. She got up and took Yaz's hand placing the other on her shoulder, while Yaz placed one on the Doctor's hips. They rested their heads on each other's shoulders, eyes closed, moving at the sound of the slow music. They could feel their heartbeats, all three of them, beating in unison. For a moment everything felt perfect. It was like a yearning was finally being answered to, like a hidden desire from both women finally having a chance to come true. They looked into each others eyes for a several amount of seconds. And then Yaz felt them. Her best friends, the woman she loved lips on her. Yaz didn't resist, instead she embraced the moment. She kissed the Doctor back. What started as a slow gentle kiss, rapidly turned into hard and passionate, the deep desires of each of them finally coming to surface and letting go of it all. The Doctors hands held a tight grip on Yaz's hips pulling her closer and closer at each moment, while the young woman's hands were hard pressed on the Doctor's face and neck. The kiss lasted as long as they could, until they both had to stop to catch their breath. 

There was no awkwardness. No shyness whatsoever. Only a smile on both their faces. "Yaz, I-", but Yaz interrupted her by putting a finger on her lips, preventing her from talking. "Don't say anything. I know. I do too.". The Time Lord smiled, tears threatning to resurface again, but tears of joy this time. The Doctor placed a hand on her lovers face, gently stroking her cheek "You got me, right?". Yaz got on her toes so she could reach the Doctor's forehead where she planted a kiss.

"I got you.".

**Author's Note:**

> just something soft to warm a few hearts. i've never written anything like this or this elaborate before, so i'm sorry if it's not that good. but i was really proud of it.  
> but still, i hope you enjoy it x


End file.
